A Beyblade Carol
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: A different take on a Christmas classic...Sorta. Sit tight as a young blader takes us on a tale about what could easily be the worst villain ever.


_It was a cold, dark, and lonely night..._

_The perfect atmosphere for a Christmas story!_

_And, Oh! What a story it was! _

_A Christmas classic for all the ages represented by such a cast of colorful characters, narrated by a colorful narrator._

_"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there."-Our dear narrator, Ryuto, looked up from his book and smiled warmly.-"What? You weren't expecting me? Well, to be fair, I can't exactly blame you for that after what happened in the anime. But don't worry! Because here, I can still be relevant with absolutely no consequences for defying continuity!"-_

_Ryuto laughed._

_"But enough about how the show treated me like a plot convenience and let's just dive into the story!"-The boy with white and red hair decided to put on his fake reading glasses, and gave a sip of his mug.-"Now grab yourselves some eggnog, a comfy blanket, and a whatever else you need for tonight! This is a classic I love to call: A Beyblade Carol."-_

_And so, he opened the book._

_But shortly stopped after remembering one important detail._

_"Any resemblance with the classical story A Christmas Carol is due to the fact of this being a non-profit parody, the author doesn't own any of the source materials involved in this narrative and the only purpose is for entertainment."-_

_With all said and done, he finally started to read the book._

_"Our story begins with, oh what a surprise, the night before Christmas!"-Ryuto smiled as he read.-"Where our dear gang was having a rather hard time instead of a cozy celebration full of love and friendship."-_

_._

_._

_._

"Wait! Wait!"-A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran to the front desk as fast as she could.-"We were supposed to be on board of flight number seven! But we got stuck in the blizzard and there was an accident and-"-

She had to cut herself off in order to breathe, as she had been running for almost thirty minutes.

"Please, sir! We missed our flight and don't have anywhere to go! Is it possible for us to be on the next plane to London?"-She begged with desperation.-"My friends will be here in a matter of seconds, please! We will take anything we can get!"-

The man behind the counter looked incredibly awkward, but he had to be the bearer for more bad news for this girl and her friends.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am."-The worker apologized.-"But that was the last plane for tonight, and nearly all tickets for tomorrow have been booked...I would recommend you to wait until Monday to get tickets, or wait until the train station opens tomorrow."-

The young mechanic's face fell even more with anguish, then she had no other choice but to sigh, and just leave it at that.

"Thank you, sir."-She turned around.

"Happy holidays!"-He yelled with cheer as she started to walk away.

"Don't push it!"-She yelled back.

As Madoka walked away, many thoughts started to fill her mind.

She isn't seeing her dad for Christmas.

She isn't getting out of the airport due to the snow storm.

And even if she could, there's no way to find an available hotel on Christmas Eve.

How will she tell this to the guys?

_-The young girl seemed pretty bummed about this whole situation, and even troubled about finding a way to drop the news to the others. However, she had not even a second to think about it. Since a group of running boys nearly tackled her as they were trying to fight against the clock.-_

The young mechanic swears there was nobody near her before she blinked.

"Ow! Guys! Wait!"-She ran a bit to get in front of them and extended her arms in order for them to stop.

"But we're gonna miss our flight!"-Benkei objected.

"We already missed it!"-The girl cried with desperation.

"What?!"-

"Like I said."-She sighed.-"We missed our flight, it was the last one. There won't be anything available until Monday, and there's nothing we can do about it."-

Benkei, Gingka, and Yuki looked incredibly disappointed by this information. However, Kyoya seemed to only be capable of getting angry right now.

"The literal. Actual. _Fuck!_"-The green haired teenager groaned.-"I told you all this would happen! But no! You didn't want to run and now we're stuck in a foreign country with nowhere to go! If you just let me smash that stupid window sooner, we would have made it!"-

"We never even let you smash the window in the first place! But you did it anyways!"-Madoka pointed at him with a lot of anger.-"And we nearly died out there because you thought running to the airport on a blizzard was a good idea!"-

"At least we got out of traffic! You're welcome!"-Kyoya barked at her.

"At least we were safe inside the taxi!"-She barked back.-"But what did you do?! You couldn't wait for another option and decided to smash the freaking window and jump off! Do you have any idea of what you put us through after you left?!"-

"I never suspected a taxi driver to put up such a nasty fight."-Yuki mumbled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Honestly, Kyoya, we only followed you because we needed to escape from that guy! And now! We are completely screwed!"-Madoka even poked Kyoya's chest to make it even more clear whose fault it was.

Kyoya gave an even harder growl at her action.

"Guys, please!"-Benkei decided to intervene before this could get any uglier.-"Fighting won't take us anywhere! This is where we are right now, and there's nothing else we can do but to make the best out of this bad situation!"-

Madoka and Kyoya gave each other a final huff before crossing their arms and looking away.

"Benkei's right!"-Gingka tried to cheer his friends up.-"Besides, remember what day it is tomorrow! We should be celebrating together instead of fighting each other!"-

"Honestly, Gingka, I know you mean well but..."-Madoka had to let out a sigh before continuing.-"We just got stranded, we are cold, and we don't have anywhere to stay. Now is not the time to be celebrating."-

"No! It's the perfect time!"-The legendary blader insisted.-"It's December the twenty-fourth, we have nothing else to do, it's snowing outside, and we are together! Isn't this the perfect time to celebrate Christmas?"-

"Mr. Gingka, I get what you are trying to do but...I'm with Ms. Madoka, now is not the time."-Yuki insisted as he pushed his glasses.-"Besides, what are we supposed to do now? Go outside and pretend to have a winter wonderland in the middle of a blizzard?"-

"Of course not!"-The redhead contradicted.-"But there are more things to do, just give me a chance and I promise this will be...Well, I can't promise the best Christmas ever but...Somewhere around the top ten is as far as I can go."-

_-Now, during a tad different situation, the team would have said 'No, we are looking for a way to survive the night, and that's final!' and then maybe smack him in the head with a book or something. However, since this is Gingka who we are talking about, there is no point in fighting him, since he literally has a freaky way of everything turning alright at the end...Though, most of the times, the end doesn't justify the means, but I digress.-_

"I..."-The young mechanic sighed once again, but when she looked up, she did her best to smile.-"Alright, Gingka. Let's have some Christmas."-

The blader with red, spiky hair, smiled from ear to ear after hearing that response.

That's all he needed.

Gingka was going to make it his personal goal to turn this horrible day into one of the best Christmas ever!

_-And so, he started planning on the top of his head. How could he make a celebration out of this constant strike of bad luck? Well, maybe he could start by finding a place to spend the night without freezing to death. In my experience, if there isn't a bear cave you can use, a hotel lobby is good too...That is, if you don't get kicked out.-_

_-Meanwhile, a few countries away, there was a mysterious figure that belonged in the past of those guys...A very dark and honestly kind of traumatic past...I-I mean! This shadowy figure was none other than Doji! You remember Doji, right?...I don't know why I'm asking, not even with therapy have I been able to forget him.- _

Anyways, Doji wasn't really aware of it at the moment, but he would soon find out that this Christmas, he would be visited by three spirits that hoped to help him mend his ways in such a jolly time of the year.

And speaking of jolly.

Doji had a hard time dealing with the only jolly person in all the cult of Nemesis.

"Meow! Please, pretty please?"-A child with green eyes and brown hair begged.-"Just this once! Meow! It will be fun!"-

"I said no, and that's final."-The man in a white suit didn't even opened his eyes to look at the girl.-"I will ask you kindly to take all that stuff off the walls, and to stop with that nonsense. Do I make myself clear?"-

Doji growled under his breath.

Why was Pluto being so polite with this girl?

This kid is blatantly offending everything Nemesis stands for with her pleas for a Christmas celebration and all she gets is a half-assed lecture?

If Doji had any sort of authority over Pluto, he would throw this girl out of the cult before she could even explain herself.

But no.

Just because he is thousands of years old, Pluto thinks he is the one to run the place.

Sure, being immortal was sort of impressive, he was the oldest member and arguably the first, and he was certainly dedicated to their deity, but Pluto is way too soft when it comes to discipline the followers he himself raised.

And in Doji's opinion, that makes him weak.

But if he even dares to say anything that goes against this guy's orders, he is getting his soul sucked again for sure.

"Meow! But Christmas sound like a lot of fun! Meow!"-Motti tried to appeal to whatever is left of Pluto's humanity.-"Meow! A kitty told me all about it! There's pretty decorations, lots of food, and presents that a man in a red suit named Santa Claus delivers to your house! Meow! Isn't that awesome?"-

"Do. Not. Mention that man's name in my presence ever again."-Now Pluto couldn't fight the impulse of looking at the young girl.-"That fat ball of winter sorcery is nothing but trouble!"-

Motti tilted her head.

"Meow?"-She asked.-"Why?"-

"He knows what he did."-He mumbled, hoping it was loud enough for her to hear.-"Anyways, I won't allow his image to be celebrated anywhere near this temple."-

Knowing full well that she couldn't change Pluto's mind, Motti sighed, but decided to not fully give up.

"Meow...I guess now I have to throw away all the food I spent all day cooking."-The young cat lover shrugged and started to slowly walk away.-"I worked so hard just to make sure we had enough food for everyone here, meow. How could I be such a dummy? Meow, I guess it's best if I just throw it into the trash."-

Just as she planned, the faces of every member of the cult that was seeing this fell with sadness as soon as she mentioned throwing out the food.

What Motti didn't notice was that Pluto looked her way and gave her a small smile; he might have seen right through her attempt at manipulation, but others hadn't and that was more than enough for him.

"Meow, what a shame."-She spoke up one more time before leaving.

"I suppose..."-

She stopped and smiled.

Everyone turned to see Pluto.

"If you put away all these atrocious decorations and burn them outside, then we can have a feast afterwards."-Now the immortal being was the one to turn around and walk in the opposite direction.

Motti almost jumped from all the joy she felt, and the other young members of the cult of Nemesis seemed visibly happy, so much so that nobody hesitated before they started to take off the ornaments from the walls.

Doji stood there, completely disgusted.

Did Pluto just let that child get away with something?

Now that's something he couldn't tolerate.

As the others were already talking about what a great time they are going to have at the feast, the man in the black coat adjusted his top hat and went after Pluto.

Just by walking fast for a long enough time, he managed to catch up to him. Mainly because Pluto was walking slowly as usual.

"Why did you allow that little brat to get her way?"-Normally, he would have hesitated before talking to the cult leader so confidently, but right now he couldn't contain himself.

"Watch it, Doji."-Pluto warned him beforehand, although he didn't stopped walking for a second.-"And what I did was completely reasonable. Why waste so much food when we can have a feast?"-

"But it will make that noisy girl believe that she has rights to ask for anything she wants in the future."-Doji contradicted as he walked right beside the immortal being.

"I will remind you that Motti was raised in the cult since she was an infant by none other than myself. Sure, we might not see eye to eye due to her tendencies of failing to take important matters seriously, or how she has never been interested in darkness and making others suffer. But nevertheless, she has as many rights as anyone here does."-He said with calm as he closed his eyes.

"You just disgraced your image in front of the other members by caving into her demands."-The man with glasses got even more upset.-"She is a child, we are the adults. She needs to learn her place."-

"She is part of the cult, that's her place."-Pluto contradicted him again.

"She is a _child._ And you are giving her ideas. Right now it was just food, but what do you think will happen once her brother finds out about this? He will think that he is allowed to do whatever he wants whether it goes against the word of Nemesis or not!"-Doji felt like he really needed to discuss this.-"And what will happen once you let them off the hook? Everyone will think you are soft with them because you basically raised them, and then, we won't be able to control them anymore!"-

"Do I look soft to you?"-Pluto stopped walking and slowly opened his eyes to side glance the man beside him.

"No, but it will make everyone think you are."-He insisted.-"If you don't crush those brats' spirits in time, then they will start walking over you, and next thing you know: _They will rebel against you._"-

"Oh really?"-Now he turned his head to the side.-"And how well did it work for you? How many of the kids you used stuck with you after you crushed them?"-

Doji didn't answer.

"If you want someone to stay loyal, you need to give them proper respect so they don't doubt you."-Pluto smiled.-"Besides, the youngest members will always be the future, so if I happen to one day lose my immortality, I don't want to leave this legacy to someone who's sick of me. So, if you are done trying to project your gross opinions on innocent children, I have things I need to take care of."-

With that, Pluto decided to walk away.

"Call me when the feast starts, I'm sure Motti probably made some strawberry cake and I will be damned if I miss it."-

Doji gritted his teeth.

Why did the most respected member of the cult just advocate for those pests?

Treat them with respect. Yeah, right.

The only privilege those brats deserved was to serve him.

_-In case you can't tell from the blatantly obvious signs, Doji has a superiority complex. He thinks he is deserving of controlling others and doesn't like to see how children are treated like decent human beings because he thinks they are below him...Yeah, you can tell he has lots of friends...-_

_-Anyways. Later that night, Doji decided to sleep early and avoid any sign of happiness that could be present inside the temple during the feast. You know, like the grumpy jerk he typically is.-_

"Celebrating after such a blasphemy."-The man with gray hair sat on his mattress as he took off his boots.-"Bah! Humbug!"-

_-He said it! Sweet dragons, I can't believe he actually said it!...A-anyways! As the cold breeze of a silver night burst through the window, a chilling presence invaded the room.-_

"What's with all this wind?!"-Doji tried to close the window, but the wind was too strong for his attempts.

"Doji..."-

The man stopped dead on his tracks and looked around.

_That voice sounded very familiar._

"Doji..."-

"Who's there?!"-He screamed with anger.-"I swear if this is another prank, I will cut all of you!"-

"Doji!"-

"_What?!..._Wait."-Doji blinked twice before continuing his statement.-"Ziggy?"-

"Hello Doji."-

The man with gray hair couldn't believe this.

Ziggurat was a former acquaintance of his, fairly similar to himself in some aspects. He was slightly competent in what he did, but of course since he was incredibly inferior, he lost everything so fast, it wasn't even funny.

Another important detail about this mean is that he _died._

Ziggurat died almost two years ago, this couldn't be real.

But there he was.

All pathetic, and lame and...Chained?

Wait, what?

"Alright, I don't know what's going on here but if things are about to get weird, leave now."-Doji sighed with annoyance.

"Doji, I'm dead."-Ziggurat spoke once again, this time looking upset.

"I also died once, idiot."-He complained.-"You are not special."-

Ziggurat sighed, he should have remember how hard was to deal with this idiot before deciding to save his pretentious little ass.

"Look, I'm here to save you since you were my only friend-"-

"We were never friends."-Doji interrupted him.

Ziggurat sighed.

"Look, I don't have much time away from my eternal punishment, and I get that you are still condescending as always, and I tolerated it before because we were such good friends but-"-

"_Ziggy,_ we weren't friends."-He repeated, not sure how much more he could push how little he cared about the other man. Was the condescending nickname not enough of a hint?-"I barely even tolerated your atrocious presence."-

"Yeah, I get it, like the good old times, and I appreciate-"-

"There were never good times with you, I literally don't have a good memory of you."-Doji appeared to be even more annoyed right now than before.-"Where did you even get the idea of us being friends? Did I ever gave you any indication that told you I cared about our acquaintanceship? Because if I did, it was definitely misleading."-

"Do you want me to save your miserable soul or not?!"-The spirit seemed infuriated having to deal with this.-"Because you can be an asshole all you want, but once you die you realize that maybe you weren't doing things as correctly as you thought!"-

"Bold of you to assume I'm going to die."-

The ghost blinked.

"What?"-

Doji crossed his arms and shrugged.

"You heard me, I didn't like it the first time, so I'm never dying again."-He said as if it was completely obvious.

"What the hell? Doji that's impossible!"-Ziggurat contradicted.

"Not for me though."-Doji shrugged again as if this wasn't a big deal.-"If the whole 'Selling my soul to Nemesis' thing goes south, I decided to put my brain inside a machine. I think something like a muscular robot but the thought of a giant beyblade is certainly starting to look more appealing as the time passes. Regardless of what I eventually choose, I get to live forever, I can kill everyone who ever wronged me, and I get to be a cool cyborg. It's a win-win."-

_-...What the fu-_

Ziggurat stood there, astonished for what he just heard.

"I'm out."-He proclaimed.-"Screw it. I tried. I freaking tried but there's just no way with you."-

"Wow, no need to be bitchy about it."-Doji rolled his eyes.-"You know, having your soul tortured is not a reason to insult other people, _Ziggy_."-

"Screw you!"-The spirit floated his way into the window. Dragging his chains seemed to be a hard task but it was honestly less trouble than staying one more minute with this man.-"Three spirits are coming to see you at midnight, by the way. Try to not fuck them over, because they are only doing their job."-

"Wait, Ziggy what does that-"-

And just like that, Ziggurat was gone.

There was no one else to make Doji company in the dead of the night.

_-Hehe, dead of the night.-_

* * *

_-And so, Doji went to sleep as if nothing had happened. I know, this isn't the most normal reaction after having your dead acquaintance appear in your room and warning you of three more spirits coming your way, but who am I to judge? I'm literally a carbon copy of my brother and absolutely NOBODY reacts to our resemblance! Not even the people who were traumatized by him in the past! I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm non-canon...Well, either that or people just ignore it or it's that everyone probably thinks I'm a fanboy of Ryuuga but...Oh my fucking dragons-_

Doji sleep as peacefully as an evil man can do...Which is surprisingly a lot. _Nevertheless!_ The ambiance of the room quickly seemed to change as soon as the clock marked midnight.

The wind started to swift harder, and like before it opened the windows with one hit. However, this time it didn't stop there. This current of wind seemed to be strong enough to not only blow Doji's blanket away, but also pushed him into the floor.

And so, the man with gray hair woke up and witnessed the chaotic rumble that was going on in his room.

And the strange sound of laughter that filled it.

"Those brats."-He gritted his teeth.-"Are they seriously having a party this late?! This goes against everything Nemesis stands for!"-

He grabbed his glassed and put on his coat.

"Now those ungrateful little shits are going to pay for what they have done! I don't care how Pluto reacts to it! They are going to rot in the dungeons!"-

_"Wow, they weren't lying! You really are super grumpy!"-_

"What?"-

Doji chased the sound of the voice with his brown eyes, and found the culprit as he looked up.

Starting as nothing but a few yellow sparks that poked randomly but came together in no time, a very familiar face emerged after a very shiny entrance.

"Hello!"-

"...Yu Tendo?"-The man took off his glasses and started to rub both his eyes.

When he put them back, he realized that the kid was actually in his room...And that he was floating.

When the hell did he die?

Was Doji the one responsible for it?...He assumed that he couldn't have caused the death of this child since he would remember it happening..._Probably._

"Yes and no!"-The little blonde boy chirped.-"I'm actually the ghost of Christmas past! I just took this form so you don't run away screaming. Also: I'm here to help you!"-

"...I'm going back to sleep."-Doji retrieved his pillow from the floor and basically just threw himself back to his bed.

"What the-Hey!"-The spirit got offended by this reaction.-"Are you insane?! You can't go back to sleep! We have stuff to do!"-

"I literally don't care, I just want to sleep."-The man attempted to close his eyes and forget about the spirit in his room.

Annoyed, the ghost of Christmas past snapped his fingers, and caused Doji to vanish from his bed and to reappear in front of the spirit.

"What are you-"-

"Look, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this."-The ghost sighed.-"You are probably the worst human being on this planet at the moment, so me and my buddies are going to try our best to make you have a change of heart by tomorrow morning."-

Doji blinked.

"..._Yeah._ That's impossible, not to mention stupid, and I'm going back to bed."-

"Too late!"-The blonde boy snapped his fingers again.

And just like that, golden sparkles started to appear around them.

"Hey! Wait!"-Doji protested.

"We are going to see your past and use some happy, nostalgic memories, in order to remind you about how this life is beautiful and worth living!"-

_"Good luck with that."-_Doji mumbled under his breath.

With nothing left to protest, they both disappeared in golden flash.

* * *

-_And so! Doji traveled far back in the past. Twenty years ago to be precise, a simpler time, when he was surely a carefree fourteen year old. Before he got corrupted in the ways of evil, and caused so much misery to so many people. We are about to see Doji in a life full of happiness and innocence.-_

"Oh, what the hell is this?"-The man with glasses asked as he started to look down.

He was floating over a big, sophisticated party, that was taking place inside a mansion.

"What?"-The spirit that took the form of Yu Tendo asked in honest confusion.-"It's a Christmas party from when you were a child. These have to be the happiest moments of your life."-

"Do you even do your research?"-Doji asked in such a deadpan manner, it was actually making the spirit feel like he just committed a mistake.

"I...Wanna say yes."-The spirit of Christmas past actually sighed.-"But no, I mostly use nostalgia against people...It works all the time, I highly recommend it."-

"Next time you try to pull this on someone, at least try to learn where you are taking them."-Doji mumbled.-"Because this memory is anything but pleasant."-

_-Wait, then why did the book described it as a happy memory? It doesn't make any sense. Yeesh, next time maybe I should read beforehand.-_

"Alright! What is it that is so bad about this party?"-The boy with blonde hair rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.-"There's people dancing, having fun, there's laughter everywhere. Is this because you hate fun?"-

Doji was the one to cross his arms now.

"See if you can find me in the crowd."-The man basically dared him with no emotion on his voice.

The spirit was a bit taken a back by that request, but decided to comply. However, he started to see Doji's point. As he scanned everyone in the ballroom, he noticed how they were all adults and there was absolutely no one to fit the physique of a fourteen year old, which is the age Doji should have at this period of time. He didn't wanted to say anything about it, and the man with gray hair beside him clearly noticed.

"The reason you can't find me is because I was yet to be allowed anywhere near these parties."-Doji decided to clear whatever doubts were present.-"Christmas wasn't a holiday in my family, it was an opportunity to make business. And my father didn't want any kids to disturb these important social gatherings, which means I was left upstairs with my stupid cousin to keep me company all night."-

"O-oh...So, that means you had a small celebration of your own with a family member who was there for you?"-The little boy asked with a hopeful look, despite already kind of predicting this probably won't have a positive outcome.

"As if!"-Doji quickly threw that reasoning from the window.-"That idiot and I hated each other! Every year I would plan for the most effective way to get him off my back. The last Christmas we spent together before his parents disowned him, I locked him inside the freezer as revenge for locking me in a room full of cacti!"-

"...Is that the reason you can't stand even a little cactus?"-

"_Among other reasons!_"-

The spirit started to sweat nervously. This wasn't really how he expected this journey to the past to end, in fact, this had absolutely backfired on him.

He could just hope the others can get better luck.

"So...Are you sure there isn't any memory that can tug your heartstrings?"-The boy with blonde hair asked with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"No, but if I could throw some stuff at my parents from this height, I would consider this travel a success."-Doji actually smirked.

Was the thought of attacking his parents the only thing to lift his spirit right now?

"Uh...No, we can't."-The floating kid answered.-"We are basically ghosts. Nobody can see, hear, or even feel us for that matter."-

_"...Take me back to my room."-_

"Yes, sir."-

_-With nothing left to say, they disappeared in a flash of golden sparkles once again, back to their original point of meeting...Man, this went horribly wrong. Hopefully, the next spirit can do this right.-_

* * *

After he appeared back in his room, Doji turned around and noticed the annoying spirit that took the form of an even more annoying kid was not there anymore. Everything was back on it's place, heck, even he was sitting on top of his bed.

He sighed, to be honest, the man wasn't in the mood to wonder if any of this was real or not, so he decided to lay down.

"I hope to catch a little sleep before something weird happens again."-He mumbled after his head touched the pillow.

_"Not so fast."-_

This time he didn't bothered to turn around. Doji just sighed heavily and ran a hand through his gray hair before deciding to speak.

"Let me guess, you are taking me to see more memories?"-The man with glasses ached and eyebrow as he stared at the wall, expecting seeing someone pop out at any moment.

And it did not disappointed.

Just a couple of seconds after making his question, a few sparkles of light started to manifest right in front of his gaze.

"What the- Now this is getting ridiculous."-He groaned at the figure looking back at him.

It was Tsubasa Otori.

Or at least, it appeared to be.

"Good evening, and not quite."-The silver-haired spirit answered Doji's previous question.-"I'm the spirit of Christmas present. And I'm here to show you the error of your ways."-

"And why would you take the form _of...This."_-Doji used his hand to make a gesture at the spirit, he was clearly not liking to see the face of someone who had completely outsmarted him and even infiltrated into Dark Nebula to betray him.

"What can I say? I like his hair."-The guy smiled while throwing a piece of his long silver hair behind his ear.-"But no matter, I'm here so you regret being so mean after seeing the people who suffered because of you."-

Doji scoffed and formed a sarcastic look.

"Well, that's a waste of time if I ever heard of one."-He smiled, but it was a defying smile.-"I don't care how many people I crushed in the past, I've never regretted a single thing."-

"I'm not so sure of that."-The spirit closed his eyes and gave a very weak laugh.-"Nobody can be that cruel, there has to be something you regret."-

"I assure you, there's nothin-"

_-And before Doji could finish his probably dumb comeback, the spirit of Christmas present decided to not waste time and quickly grabbed the man's shoulder and disappeared so fast, not another word could be said. This trip however, wasn't anything like the last one.-_

This time there was no golden flash, this time, the spirit appeared to fly at an inhuman speed as soon as he grabbed Doji's shoulder.

Seriously, if he could feel anything, he would feel his eyes trying to stay in their place despite all the wind trying to crush his face.

No more than three seconds later, Doji found himself inside a location he is not sure he has seen in person before. Sure, he knows what an airport is, but he has never stepped inside one.

The man can still remember there was time when he would use his helicopter to go everywhere. But now, he has to walk like some commoner.

He sure misses to have power and money.

"What's this supposed to be?"-Doji asked in a condescending manner.-"Are you trying to make me regret not having my helicopter anymore? Because to be fair...It's working."-

"No that's-Wait, what?"-The guy with long hair asked before shaking his head.-"No, what I'm supposed to show you: is _this."_-

"Wait, is that-"-

"Yes."-

There they were.

The main source of Doji's current misery.

_-Yeah Doji, these literal children are what ruined your life, it definitely hadn't anything to do with your questionable and shady schemes.-_

He had to admit thou, seeing their faces somewhere other than the pictures he uses for target practice feels sort of surreal. Honestly, even if he was clearly setting himself up for a reunion that will result on them sabotaging his plans yet again, he had not expected to cross paths with this kids in what remained of his unnatural life.

But there it was.

The clear image of them enjoying something that's probably stupid.

_-And it was indeed stupid! But also full of cheer and joy! Because despite being stranded on the nearly empty airport of a foreign country during Christmas' Eve, getting locked in because of the deadly blizzard going on outside, losing a couple of bags after escaping that fight with the taxi driver that Kyoya provoked, and even after some of them got beat up by said driver! Gingka and his friends were actually having an amazing time, proving that the only thing you need to have a great time during the holidays is the people who care about you...And Kyoya.-_

"Well, it's not Christmas cake, but I guess it's a close second."-Madoka smiled as she took another bite of the cinnamon roll in her hands.

"I don't care how long it takes but next time I get my hands on a decent kitchen, I will bake the best Christmas cake in the world! With all the strawberries we can eat until we pass out!"-Benkei grinned at his friends, raising his cinnamon roll up in the air along with his fist for dramatic effect.

"Saying that in front of Mr. Gingka sure is a daring choice."-Yuki couldn't help but to let out a soft laugh.

"Challenge accepted!"-Gingka cheered with his mouth full.-"Oh! Oh! Maybe next Christmas we should have a bake-off!"-

"Wait, you bake?"-The young mechanic asked with a bit of suspicion that the answer would be a no.

"I can learn!"-The legendary blader of the Fall grinned at her, and Madoka just rolled her eyes.-"I will become the greatest baker out there and will wipe the floor with all of you!"-

"B-bull!"-Benkei couldn't help but to laugh.-"Good luck with that, buddy! You will probably lose patience and launch your bey into the oven at one point."-

"Maybe even try to use Pegasus instead of a mixer."-Yuki couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"Now you are just being mean."-Gingka frowned and took another bite of the pastry in his hands.

"No no."-The mechanic with blue eyes giggled softly and then looked at her friend.-"They have a point. Remember what happened with the fish I was teaching you to cook?"-

"My dad makes bonfires with his bey all the time, I thought it would work!"-The young blader got defensive immediately.

"But that was before we found out that-"-

"Okay! So I might have seen it in a movie and thought it was cool, okay?!"-Gingka interrupted her before she could even reference that one event that traumatized him so much, he is seriously considering to pretend it never happened.-"What matters is that-"-

_"Done!"-_

Kyoya raised his hand triumphantly and smirked.

His friends looked at him with confusion, and then collectively decided to not comment on it, so they just smiled.

"Alright. Bring it in."-Gingka turned around and lowered his head.

The legendary blader of the spring smiled and placed his handmade ornament on his friend's hair. It was silly, of course, but nobody could deny that making paper ornaments using their now useless plane tickets and putting them on Gingka's hair instead of a Christmas tree was just the silliness they needed to make this unfortunate night feel a bit more like Christmas.

"That's a nice sheep."-Madoka smirked, while her friend tried to concentrate as he made his ornament hang on one of the many spiky streaks of the redhead's hair.

_"Lion."-_

"Kyoya...You and I both know that _I don't care_, can I have my laptop back?!"-She had lend it to him so he could watch a tutorial to make a proper origami lion and still couldn't believe how long it took him.

The guy with green hair grumbled something but ended up just shoving the small device on her hands.

"Thanks! Well, time for some Christmas movies!"-She chirped as she typed on her laptop.

The small group of friends huddled together for warm and watched the screen closely, even Kyoya, who had to be pulled in my Benkei, had seemed to be enjoying himself because of how in less than a minute he started leaning over his friend's shoulder.

_-Doji looked at the scene with the upmost disgust, each second just feeding his desire to strangle each one of them, even the one kid who didn't had anything to do with the incident from two years ago. Obviously the saltiness this grown man felt was so blind, he didn't cared who he was despising as long as he got to blame someone else for his failure...You know, I'm starting to see why he never wins.-_

"I don't know what I'm watching but I hate it."-Doji growled at the innocent kids that were just trying to enjoy their own little celebration.

"Ah yes, hating is quite your thing, isn't it?"-The spirit teased him.

"Can't say I'm bad at it."-The man shrugged.-"But seriously, why are we here?"-

"Well, I thought it would be interesting to see that despite your every intent to hurting them, they still keep moving forward and-"-

"And that only makes me want to kill them even more, yes."-Doji smirked.

"Wait wha-"-

"My biggest mistake was to underestimate these rats in the past, but believe me, I will never commit that mistake again."-His smile and tone had turned a tad sinister.

"No wait."-

"I've been dreaming about the day I get to destroy every trace of hope left in their lives, and after I have prepare for them, trust me when I say that it will become a reality."-

"Oh boy..."-The spirit that took the form of Tsubasa breathed out and then cleared his throat a bit.-"Maybe it would be a bad time to vaguely insinuate that two of those kids are actually your-"-

"_And just like that_, after they lose everything...I will rejoice by seeing the life slowly escape from their eyes _after they finally find out what happens when failure costs you your damn life..._"-With that, Doji let out an evil laugh that sounded straight out of a bad movie.

_-...No comments there, holy fu-_

"...Okay! This clearly was a mistake!"-

And with that, the spirit of Christmas present snapped his fingers and teleported them back to Doji's room before this could somehow get worse.

* * *

"Well, that was still a waste of my time but at least got to fantasize about killing those kids so I consider it a bit positive, don't you think?"-Maybe it was because he felt cynical but Doji actually smirked at the spirit, making him shiver with disgust.

"You are insane and I hope the next time you die is permanent."-He nearly growled, clearly sick at the thought of spending another second with this clearly disturbed man.-"Seriously, what the heck was that?! You were supposed to understand how those kids deserve far more credit than what you give them and realize your hubris is a complete-"-

"Yeah,_ whatever._"-Doji couldn't help but to smirk as he walked closer to his bed.-"So, can I catch some sleep while I wait for the third spirit? Because honestly, I just want this whole stupidity to be over already."-

_"Oh, that won't be an issue."-_

Both the spirit and the mortal, yet highly unnatural, man turned their heads to the window. Where a new figure made its grand entrance, covered in what seemed to be grey energy and wearing a black robe.

Doji nearly gags at the human form this spirit decided to take.

"Sweet Nemesis, it just keeps getting worse and worse."-He groaned with what almost looks like physical pain.-"Of all people, _why did you have to choose Ryuuga's damn face?!_"-

"The reason matters not."-The spirit of Christmas Future answered coldly.

"Future, what are you doing here?"-The spirit that looked like Tsubasa spoke up.-"You were supposed to come in once I left!"-

"Not anymore."-The other spirit shook his head.-"Past and I were speaking and we have come to the conclusion that he is not worth it."-

"What?"-

"Like I said."-He insisted.-"It doesn't matter if I show you his eventual defeat and the humiliation he will have to endure in a few months-"-

"Wait, what?"-Doji asked but was ignored.

"There is not enough nightmare fuel to force this fool to finally change through trauma."-Future kept explaining this.-"This is a literal waste of our power! We could be helping those who deserve it instead of keep scaring rich people into being more humanitarian!"-

"You've been doing what?"-Doji interjected but was ignored once again.

"...You know what? You guys are right."-The spirit of Christmas Present smiled.-"Screw this, he is beyond saving at this point."-

"Wow, rude."-Doji rolled his eyes.-"But if this means I can go back to sleep, then I will personally escort you to the exit."-

Both spirits side-eyed each other and then sighed.

Centuries of traumatizing assholes into becoming better people and _this_ had to be their first failure.

_-And so! The spirits left. Doji went back to sleep, and whatever impact this supernatural experience had on him was lost in his dreams of cold-hearted vengeance. In the meantime thou, Gingka and his friends, as well as the other beloved characters of this story had an amazing Christmas alongside those they loved. That is the end of our tale.-_

_-And you might just wonder, Why Doji? Why did I waste so much time reading a story about such an unlikable man that nobody should be expected to deal with? Well, I didn't wrote this shit, I just read it. And I had to suffer too, so we are even. Merry Christmas, and remember, if some adult keeps pining their failure on innocent children, and dream constantly about taking revenge on said children...You might wanna run the other way.-_

The End.


End file.
